


All that remains

by 26Letters



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters/pseuds/26Letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the headcanons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that remains

Fenris feels it first, a subtle shift in the air around them, the veil straining; he’s felt this before, many times, when Danarius skirted the edges of his abilities, when his own power just wasn’t enough.

“Get out.” he snaps at the others as he kneels to embrace a sobbing Hawke.

“We can’t leave her like-” Aveline begins, stepping towards them.

“Leave or die, your choice.” he growls, head gesturing to the now visible shimmer in the air around them, power building into an almost audible hum that resonates along his markings.

“Time to go Captain.” Varric steps forward, touching her arm; she hesitates a moment longer before giving him a curt nod and following him out, throwing a final worried glance at the two figures on the floor.

Hawke’s sobs subside, replaced by a broken keening that reminds Fenris of a wounded animal; memories stir at the sound and are firmly shoved aside as he tightens his embrace. Now is not the time to think of such things.

“Hawke, you must contain your power.” He can’t see them, but he knows, with a certainty that goes bone deep, that the hungry things that prowl the dark are gathering, drawn to the pain of a mage near breaking point.

“Please… Marian.” Voice breaking as another wave of magic pulses along the markings. He swore he would never beg a mage again, no matter how much hunger clawed or agony flared, but for this mage, this woman, the vow is cast aside; she is precious to him in ways he still doesn’t fully understand and he will not allow her to be lost. “Come back to me.”

He releases a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding as there’s a sudden shift in the atmosphere; the magic remains, but the sharp edge of danger is gone, reined in by the will of the woman in his arms.


End file.
